I'm too afraid to fall again
by PotterxBreifsxUchihaxKiryuu
Summary: Sasuke oneshot, his past and his future with you the OC. Contains Dark themes (self-harm) if you don't like please don't read. Small bit of ItachixOC, but rest is SasukexOC.


"Hey Itachi-san wait up your too fast" I yelled to the older of the two Uchiha boys.

"Yeah Itachi wait for us" yelled the youngest of the two uchiha's.

I could see Itachi stop in the distance and put up two hands that me and Sasuke both skidded into trying to stop running. He looked back at the both of us with a smirk on his face.

"Come, were going to be late home for dinner" and with that itachi grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him. Sasuke ran up to my other side and grabbed my other hand as we carried on walking to the Uchiha household.

My name is (yn), i am currently 6 years old,me and Sasuke are the bestest of friends, i train with Itachi nearly all the time, but he's busy alot recently, but i am supposed to marry Itachi when i turn 16 years old, yep my parents set that one up, i am the last of my clan..the Senju clan (on my mothers side), my father is the one and only Orochimaru, my parents are dead, but no one knows who killed them so i live with the Uchiha's thanks to Mikoto. My mother and step-father physically abused me and the only people who knew were the Uchiha's, the Hokage and the kazakage of the Sand villiage, no i am from the Leaf, but i moved to the sand for a year where i met the Kazakage and his 3 children, Gaara was my favorite of them i became his first ever friend, i loved the way his sand protected him, if anyone tried to mess with me and Gaara found out, well let's just say that was something no one wanted to witness, the blood mixed in with the sand, and the shreiks from the young child as Gaara said, 'they were amazing', but i still care deeply for Gaara he is my second best friend.

Back to present:

On our way to the compound we past many shops, ummm sweety shop, we walked past the sweet shop with me and Sasuke praticly drooling over the sweet smell of chocolate and neewly made fudge's and toffee's etc, when a bunch of young girls the same age as Itachi walked out of the shop carrying a couple bags each of the delicous sweets, they saw us and looked at Itachi then quickly whispered to each other with big stupid looking grins on their faces, then the one who looked like the leader of the group of silly girls walked over towards us. Itachi stopped walking which ended with me smaking into his back and Sasuke into my back because we were all holding hands and due to the fact me and Sasuke were still eyeing the delicious smelling shop. I felt pressure on my left hand looking away from the shop i saw a strange look in itachi's eyes he didn't look too happy.

"hiyaaa itachi-kun, do you want to come and have a walk with me in the park and ditch the kids?" the girl with bright gwarish pink hair bright sky blue eyes, and wearing very revealing clothes for a 13 year old. I looked at her and stuck my tongue out at her. Itachi looked at (yn) with a smirk on his face and helt her hand tigther pulling (yn) along side of him.

"As you can see im busy" was all Itachi said as he carried on walking.

She ran infront of us and stuck up her hands.

"What with these two brats! i'm more fun" she said giggling.

"Itachi-san im hungwy" i said with a childish voice, trying to steal his attention from the ugly girl.

"hn" was all he said looking the girl up and down with a smirk.

The other girls walked up to me and Sasuke and started to pinch our cheeks saying how cute we both were, now there touching Sasuke ahhhh. An idea flashed threw my head, pinching my arm really hard causing me to gasp and my eyes water, i did the thing kids are best at...i screamed with all my might. This caused everyone to look straight at me and the girls that were hugging me and Sasuke backed away slowly wondering what was wrong. Itachi quickly looked from the girl down at me, with a shocked expression grabbing me up into his arms looking me over to see if i was injured.

"what is wrong?" asked his soft velvety voice.

"sh..she hurt me, Itachiiiii" i yelled crying more.

"WHO?" He didn't seem to impressed.

"i..i.d..don..don't know"

"who touched her!?" he asked looking at the girls.

"Itachi-kun she did it her self!" said the Pink haired monster.

Sasuke caught on to what i was doing and pointed to a girl with blond hair and yelled to his older brother that it was her that hurt (yn) cause he saw her do it. Itachi belived them straight away and turned his glare to the girls.

"If i see you touch them again i will kill you all" and with that we he walked away carrying me in his arms and Sasuke running behind us. We arrived home in couple of minutes and took off our shoes and went into the kitchen and sat down at the table waiting for our meal. While we were eating me and Sasuke talked about what we had learnt and the academy and we told Mikoto what Itachi had taught us today, Fugaku looked at the both of us with disgust, he said we were to close that i should spend more time with Itachi then Sasuke. He told the three of us to meet with him as he wanted to have a conversation with us.

When we arrived we knelt down and bowed our heads.

"Thing's have changed, (yn) you are no longer engaged to Itachi, you are now engaged to Sasuke, you have proved to me how weak you trully are, your not worthy of Itachi, while Sasuke is also weak, still both of the greatest clans will still mix blood when you have children, understood ? you may leave now!" We walked out of the room i grabbed Sasuke's hand and walked to his mother telling her what had happened, then Sasuke said if we want to get stronger we have to practise, and that is exactly what we did !

7 years later~

Girls didn't like me, the reason for this: I never left Sasuke's side, we did everything together, trained, ate, lived in the same house, both on team 7 with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, we are still the best of friends, no matter what.

I was knelt on the branch next to Sasuke when a teenage boy had grabbed Konohamaru, the teenager was wearing all black with what looked like cat ears and a older looking girl next to him with blond hair in four seperate pony tails, wait what !?.

"(yn) you ready?" Sasuke asked passing me a stone winking at me with a smirk on his face. I nooded my head yes aiming the stone ready to throw it at the boy, on the count of three we both threw our stones, as the boy started saying something i jumped down infront of him, that's when i realised.

"Kankuro?" i asked timidly.

"huu, wha.." Kankuro began, looking you over a smirked poped onto his tanned/purple face.

"Your all grown up, now look at ya, your quiet hot!" a blush appeared on your pale face at his comment, he hasn't changed at all...

"..ahh Kankuro who is it ?" Temari asked her younger brother she looked behind you with a smirk on her face and a blush appearing.

You turned round and realised that it was Sasuke, you walked closer to him, slightly jelouse that Temari was abviously checking him out you grabbed a hold of his arm and looked back at her and Kankuro.

"Wait where is my favorite redhead?" i asked scrathcing the back of my head with my other hand.

"You mean him?" asked Sasuke pointing to a boy stood upside down on a branch near to were me and Sasuke were stood only moments ago, he had blood red hair, seafoam green eyes and a blood red kanji symbol for love on his forhead.

"GAARA, I MISSED YOU!" i yelled up to him a big cheesy grin on my face, the corner of my eye i could see an angry look on Sasuke's face, it got even worse when i wrapped my arms around Gaara's waiste.

"Oy Temari it's (yn)-chan" Kankuro laughed when Temari's face lit up and she ran over as you pulled away from Gaara and hugged you tight in her arms grinning down at you, and ruffling your hair.

"well it's been a long time (yn)-chan are you taking part in the chunnin exam?" asked Temari notacing the boy in the tree who's name she heard, was Sasuke and saw the angry/jelouse look on his face as you hugged Gaara.

"yeah i am, gonna kick some serious arse, what about you three? arn't you too ol..." you began to say as Sasuke jumped down grabbing your left arm pulling you backwards towards his chest, securing you in his grip tightly. You looked up at Sasuke about to ask him what his problem was when you saw the smirk on his face and he stared to talk to Gaara. The three sand sibblings walked away from the two of you, what the hell is Sasuke's problem you could praticly feel the glare on your back from Sakura and Sasuke's grip tighten as Gaara gave you one last look.

"What the hell is your problem Sasuke, i haven't seen them in years and you get all protective of me, Jashin hell what is wrong with you!" You asked yanking your arm back out of his grip.

"I..i..dont want to lose you to..to..him!" he coldy whispered while in your ear while slightly grinding his teeth together, he walked away pushing past Naruto who was bright red in the face because he got ingnored by Gaara and Sakura who was giving you looks that could kill because of the way Sasuke helt you close to his body. You walked back home later that day, aka the Uchiha compound, you found a some glass on the floor near Itachi's old bedroom, the door was slighlty open and you could see the faintist bit of light shinning in, opening the door slightly wider and watching your step so you didn't stand on the peices of broken glass you walked into the bedroom, you could see a figure hunched over sat in the corner of the room holding something in their hands rather tightly. You walked over realising that it was Sasuke, he had an old photo frame in his hand it was of me and him with Itachi, i sat down next to him brushing away peices of glass, he looked at me, i couldn't even see a single bit of emotion on his face not even a scowl that he normally wears on his handsome face. He was quielty mumbeling things i had to strain so i could hear what he was whispering to himself.

"..ou never me he always had time for you, i was his brother, but you were so much more special to him, he always smiled at you, hugging you, never me, he always touched you so delicatly, he was so very protective of you, but you were supposed to be my best friend, my love, my wife! not Itachi's ! not Gaara's! MINE!" What the hell is wrong with him, what the hell has come over him. "Im not strong enough to protect you, i need to get stronger, i need to be strong enough to kill Itachi and to restore my clan".

"Sasuke? a..are you okay?" i timidly asked placing my left hand onto the photo frame and gripping it, gently removing it from his hand and putting it to the right hand side of me onto the floor, i then gently put my arms around Sasuke's body hugging him tightly to me as if life depended on it. I felt him rest his head onto my shoulder inhaling my scent, god did i love this boy, he was everything to me, i would kill my self if anything happened to him. And that is what i tried to do, it's been several months since that night, 6 in fact, he left..Sasuke left me behind for my god damn father, and you know i just let him slip through my fingers, the night he was leaving i ran after him, begging him to stay or to let me go with him, but he wouldn't he just pushed me away, when i told him i was in love with him he said that i shouldn't be that he was too weak, that he could never protect me or furfill his dreams if he stayed in this village, he whispered in my ear that he loved me and that soon one day he would come back for me, once he killed Itachi, he would come and whisk , me away and make his last dream come true, we would restore the Uchiha and Senju clan!

But i couldn't take it, i was alone Gaara had left the leaf, Sasuke had left me behind to become stronger, Naruto had gone to train with the pervy sage, Sakura got on my nerves so i didn't really bother talking to her, Hinata was too busy training, Shikamaru was to busy being a chuunin, the only person who had time for me was Kakashi-sensei...but he wasn't Sasuke. So i couldn't handle being alone again, i couldn't take the emptiness in my life any longer; so i took a knife..and i...i ran it across my wrists and up my arms, watching the dark red blood flow out of my veins and down my pale delicate skin, the adrenaline felt amaizing, but it just wasn't enough, so i walked up the stairs while the dark blood dropped onto the cream coloured carpet i climbed out of Sasuke's bedroom window up to the roof, the fresh air slapping against my pale face, whipping my long purple hair around my face and body, i steped closer to the edge of the roof and took a long deep breath before i went onto my tiptoes and leaned forward. The wind hit my skin faster, i felt like i was flying, soaring throught the dark blue coloured sky, it was cold. The last image flashing through my brain was the image of me and Sasuke training with Itachi, as i felt the cold floor beneath me, the fresh breath i took shot straight from my lungs, and my head started to pound like never before, my face felt wet and body felt stiff like i couldn't move a single muscle, what have i done! It turns out the fall wasn't that high but i did break several bones in both of my legs and arms, kakashi-sensei had saved me once he saw me fall he grabbed me in his arms and ran to the hospital demanding for the Lady Hokage to save me and no one else, i was in hospital for several days till i snook out and carried on my training. After a while i was all mended and went back to training with Kakashi-sensei, three years later i met him again, he was even more handsome i didn't think he could get better looking, not to mention his body the tight strong arms and abbs wow! he was bloody HOT!, not to mention so much stronger. He helt me in his arms like he used to do when we were younger he brushed my hair away from face placing his strong amazingly soft lips onto mine and kissed me with all the passion we both had, my arms wrapped around his neck one on the back of his neck pulling him closer thought that was impossible because we were already so close to each other, my other hand running in his soft black hair pulling at it gently, he wrapped one arm round my waist hoisting me up so i could wrap my legs round his waist, and his other hand rested on my arse as he genlty niped it. I was finally in heaven, as he broke away which i wasn't very pleased about, he plaised his forhead against mine and spoke so soflty i nearly missed it.

"I did it, i killed him, i killed Itachi but, he was just protecting me, he got forced to do it by the elders of Konoha, i can't come back not now i have to destroy the leaf village, forgive me" he looked so upset with himself hints of gulit flashing in his onxy eyes i dont want to lose him again, it would rip my heart out again.

"don't leave me again, this time i whon't survive" i shouldn't of said this he looked alarmed.

"What..you whont survive this time? what did you do?" he was angry now.

"I tried to kill my self, because you left me"

"...then come with me this time, i know someone you would like to meet, i killed your father but Kabuto is still alive, come with me and leave this village that killed our family, that was the reason i killed Itachi" do i say yes or no ? this village is my home i grew up here i was raised here my friends are here..but they never have enough time for me now, and i love Sasuke i want to spend my life with him and raise a family with him!

"yes, i'll go with you Sasuke" he smiled slightly at me and kissed me again.

"Good cause im not gonna let you go ever again, you hear me ?" he said sticking his tongue into my mough running it over my own tongue, sparks were flying around my head, and butterflys erupted in my stomach i was finally home, the arms of MY Sasuke!

"Sasuke so this is (yn)?" asked a strong voice in the distance.

"Obito..yes this is (yn), she's coming with us" Sasuke replied, Obito that name...but where have i heard it..

"Well then let's get going shall we, you can finsih..that when we get back to the base in privacy, come" and with that he he left.

"Sasuke that name?"

"Yes Obitoa Uchiha, let's go, now i can finsh my second dream, to restore my clan"

"...wh..what ..really" You were unsure what to sat to that you couldnt get rid of the bright red blush that appeared on your face.

Sasuke helt you tighter in his arms running of with you as you helt tighter onto him.

"You bet! and your gonna love every minute of it, when we get back to our new home, we can start the procress, don't worry there is a medic nin there, so let's do it"

And with that they both went off into the woods (yn) in his arms a smile on both the lovers faces, hopefully they will come back home soon, even if i have to force them both back, i will bring (yn) and Sasuke home even if it takes months or years i will bring them home BELIEVE IT!

The last thoughts that went through Naruto Uzumaki's head as he ran off to go tell baa-sama.

THE END!


End file.
